Doom Lord Kazzak (tactics)
Originally known just as Lord Kazzak, Doom Lord Kazzak is a level ?? (boss) elite demon located at the Throne of Kil'jaeden, a mountain on the northern edge of Hellfire Peninsula in Outland. Originally located in the Tainted Scar in the Blasted Lands, Kazzak found an artifact to reopen the Dark Portal and travelled through it to Outland, where he now commands the Legion war effort in Outland in the name of his master, Kil'jaeden. Lord Kazzak's replacement on Azeroth after the re-opening of the Dark Portal is Highlord Kruul, one of Kazzak's minions. He hits decently geared tanks for 7000-11000, and anyone else doesn't really stand a chance. *Doom Lord Kazzak Strategy Guide Bosskillers.com Attacks and Abilities Doom Lord Kazzak's are the same as those when he resided in Azeroth, just with higher damage. *Shadowbolt Volley **Shoots out an insanely long range volley of Shadowbolts that hits everyone in the raid. It will hit between 1500-2800 to everyone before resistance is applied. The volley totally ignores all line of sight issues; It does have a range, and can be avoided. *Twisted Reflection **Casts a magical debuff (on a random player in range other than the player with aggro) that heals Lord Kazzak for a very large proportion of his health (was 25,000 pre-Burning Crusade) each time he deals damage to the player with this debuff. This combined with the Shadowbolt Volley can ruin the attempt. *Mark of Kazzak **Casts a non-curable debuff (on a random player in range with mana) that drains the target's mana for 5% per second and explodes for 5,000 (pre-Burning Crusade) AoE damage when there is no more mana to drain. A living bomb. Lasts 8 seconds. *Cleave **Doom Lord Kazzak's Cleave can be avoided if the melee stand behind him. The range of the Cleave seems to be greater than the typical 5yd melee range attack, and seems to extend somewhere between 10-15 yards. The Cleave acts as a Chain Cleave and hits between 6,500-15,000. The dramatic increase in damage may be a result of the Cleave chaining, and increasing in damage dealt as it hits more people. Another idea is that the Cleave is limited in the number of targets it hits. *Thunderclap **A PBAoE spell, deals 2,200-2,500 nature damage. Slows movement speed by 60% and attack speed by 30%. *Void Bolt **A strong bolt he may cast only on the player with aggro, deals 4000-5000 shadow damage. Also reduces movement speed by 60%. *Capture Soul **When a player, pet or totem gets killed, Lord Kazzak casts this spell to instantly regenerate a large amount of health. (150,000hp roughly 10%) *Enrage **After 54 seconds Doom Lord Kazzak will enrage, increasing his attack damage by 30%. At this time, Doom Lord Kazzak will send out 6 waves of Shadowbolt Volley. Enrage is a temporary buff that ends after the 6th volley. Loot * See The Burning Crusade: Guild Progression Movies *Kill movie (Warlock PoV) from Achchazu, Krag'jin-EU *Kill movie (Hunter Pov) from Fist of Entropy Wildhammer-US External Links *Loot Table : from gsDKP.Com (10 Items) * Doom Lord Kazzak Strategy Guide MMO-Champion.com *Wowhead: http://www.wowhead.com/?npc=18728 Category:Bosses Category:Demons Category:World Raid Encounters